The Letter
by Joe King
Summary: Harry finds a letter in his book telling him a few things.


The Letter

Harry sat staring at the dancing shadows on the ceiling that were cast by the flames. He was alone in the cave, though Ron and Hermione weren't that far away, as Ron had made clear to Harry before they left.

'We're going out for a walk, Harry. We won't go too far. Call us if you need anything," Ron had said. They were both very worried for him, and he was grateful.

They had left the Burrow three days ago, spending two days and Godrics Hollow. Harry had visited his parent's graves and, as silly as it sounded, talked to them. He had told them about his life and even asked them questions, with tears running down his face.

He had stayed at his old home, magically repaired to its former glory, and felt more welcome there than he ever had at the Dursley's. He had been in _his_ home, even seen what was the old nursery. He had been to their library, and had taken a few books. They were his books, after all. He had eaten in the kitchen, visited every room, and looked at many pictures. The pictures had survived, and he had taken a few with him Now had more pictures of his parent, their friends, and himself as a baby boy then he knew had existed. They had slept there one day, and then left.

Now they were staying in a cave, heated by a fire, with just their packs. Everything they had had been magically miniaturized so that they could fit it all it their packs. Harry glanced at his, knowing he should be studying the Defense against the Dark Arts books, but he didn't want to. He looked back at the ceiling and Dumbledore flitted into his mind. He didn't even try to push the sad thoughts away, he was too tired to do that. He had been studying and trying to prepare himself since Dumbledore's funeral, and was exhausted because of it. Hermione had even joked on it.

"Had you studied this hard before our O.W.L.s you would have had all Outstandings, Harry. I don't think you have read as much in your entire life as you have in the past few months," she'd said, smiling slightly. She knew why he was studying, and that took much of her laughter over it. He was studying so he could face Voldemort. She was scared for him, and so was Ron. As much as they wanted to be with him 24/7 to make sure no one killed him, they knew he wanted to be alone. He had a lot to think about. He remembered Dumbledore talking about your head being too full of thoughts, and knew what he meant. He thought of Dumbledore, and then thought of all their talks. They had been friends, he hadn't known how close they had been until Dumbledore died. He hadn't known what an impact Dumbledore had on everyday life until he was gone. It was strange, knowing that there was no Dumbledore to make things right. Since Dumbledore had died, Voldemort had gotten much more daring and much more horrible. He had attacked more people since Dumbledore's death than he had in the two years before. Harry was the only one who could stop it. He couldn't let anyone down. Not his parents, not Sirius, not Ron, not Hermione, not Ginny, not the Weasley's, not Dumbledore, not the world. It was up to him, and he had to do, or the world would fall to Voldemort. The weight of the world, the _fate _of the world, was on his shoulders. He was only seventeen.

Harry sat up to study, knowing the world was on his shoulders, and wiped tears from his eyes. He walked over to his pack and pulled out some of the books he had ordered at the Dursley's through owl order. He pulled out, "_The Defense Guidelines for Advanced Dark Arts"_ by Beatrice Prepo, an Auror. According to Moody, this was an excellent Defense book, and coming from him, that meant it had to be. He picked it up and a piece of parchment fell out. He picked it up, thinking it was receipt. Then he noticed that it was handwritten.

It started, _'Dear Harry' _

He knew that was no note from a store, but her wondered who it was from. He didn't recognize the handwriting.

_I want to say good luck on whatever you're doing, though I wish I knew what it was. I know you couldn't tell me. Something tells me you're not going to school this year, and I am sorry. I know you love it there. I hope to see you at Christmas, you are visiting the Burrow, right? Well, you'd better. _

Harry wondered who had written the letter. It was either a Weasley or someone who was visiting the Weasley's over Christmas.

_I know that you are doing something important, something Dumbledore asked you to, but I still wish you didn't have to. I miss you, and I know mom will. I am sure she will be worried sick about you, as will everyone else. _

It was definitely a Weasley. Only Molly fit the description of 'mom.'

_Thank you for coming to the wedding and for your gift, I'll say it for Bill and Fleur, since I'm pretty sure they won't be able to thank you themselves. Sending an owl would be too dangerous, and they'll know it. By the way, I was ready to kill Gabrielle for the way she acted toward you THE ENTIRE TIME! My goodness, that girl was awful. Well, she wasn't mean, but she definitely was fawning over you, and I know you get enough of that at school. It was a gorgeous wedding, though, wasn't it? Fleur looked amazing, but she always does. _

Harry laughed here, knowing it was true. Fleur Delacour-now Fleur Weasley-had managed to look more beautiful than normal. She had been so happy that her smile made her glow even more. Bill had been so happy that his scars almost seemed to disappear. It had been a beautiful event, though Harry could've done without the dancing. The letter writer was right, Gabrielle had fawned over him. She had danced almost every dance with him. Ginny had stepped in, as well as Hermione and Tonks, to save Harry from have to dance every dance with Gabrielle. She was a nice girl, but she was as obsessed as Ginny had been when they had first met, and it was as annoying now as it had been then.

_I can't wait for school. I love it there, though it will be really different without Dumbledore. The world will be different without him. It's had to imagine Hogwarts without his presence, isn't it? I'm just so used to seeing him in the middle of staff table, his long white beard and mustache glowing as brightly as the ghosts. McGonagall will be a good head, but she's no the same as Dumbledore. I mean, even my grandparent had Dumbledore for a head. It's just weird to think of school without him. It's weird to think of school without you, too, but at least I knew you would leave for one year at least. Dumbledore I thought might be there for my children. _

He knew who it was from now, the only Weasley still at school. Ginny. His heart hammered within him. What else did the letter from her say?

_The Quidditch team will be horrible without you, Harry. You were captain- and led us to a victory!-as well as the best seeker we have ever had (don't tell Charlie I said that!)_

Harry laughed. Charlie had been seeker before him and was a professional level player. He was a good flier, an excellent flier, from what everyone said. But everyone also said Harry was better. In fact, the only thing he thought he was better at than Defense against the Dark Arts was flying. He missed Quidditch most about school, because he had his two best friends with him and he wouldn't have protection anywhere else (Hogwarts was not the haven it had been, not with Dumbledore gone).

_Well, I'm kind of beating around the bush. I'm afraid to say what I want to, but that's the purpose of this letter, so I will anyway. Courage, Ginny! It's not that hard. Well, here it goes._

Harry's heart sped up. It was getting to the real reason for the letter. What had she written to say? What did she want to tell him?

_As you may have guessed by now (and probably have), I am Ginny Weasley, your ex-girlfriend. That is what I am writing about. I am your ex for a reason you can't tell me, for my safety. But I will tell you this, Harry Potter. I did not wait 6 years for you to notice me to give up on you that easily. I told you, as you broke up with me, that I had never given up on you. And I haven't, I never will. I am your girl, Harry, for as long as I can see. I have liked you forever, as I am sure you are aware, but recently, that like had deepened to love. You have saved my life multiple times, whether directly or indirectly, and I thank you for that. I love you for you, though. I love you for you the hero, the one that everyone loves you for, and for you, the Harry that only your close friends get to see. I love you for the Harry Ron and Hermione know, that loyal friend who worries about others much more that himself (and perhaps himself not enough). I love you for the you who was the captain of the Quidditch team, who laughed with us all and pushed us to be the best we could be. I love you for the leader you are, the leader who taught us all how to do amazing shield charms. I love you, simply, for you. That is the point of this letter, Harry. I love you, and I will wait for you. As soon as you get back from whatever it is your doing, I will be there waiting to pick up our relationship where we left off. I am yours, Harry, and plan to stay that way. I love you, Harry Potter, and always will. I know I'm young, but we have been through a lot together and I have seen you for you, and you are the man I want. Not the hero you, but the you you. The kind, considerate, sometimes stupid, shy you that you are. I LOVE YOU. I will wait for you, no boyfriends while you're gone. _

_That took a lot of nerve, more nerve than I thought, though I meant every word. I know you'll probably burn this letter, and I understand it's for my safety, but I had to write it anyway. See you at Christmas, Harry (or else I'll bat boogie you until next year!)._

_Love,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry stared at the word love for a while and felt a warmth down in his chest. He knew they were young, knew things might change, but for now, this was enough. He tossed the letter in the fire.

As he watched the flames consume the parchment, he thought about what it had said. This is what he was fighting for. He was fighting for his loved ones. He was fighting so that people could fall in love without the dread of the other dying because of Voldemort. He was fighting for his parents, for Dumbledore, for Sirius. He was fighting for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, for Tonks, for Professor Lupin. All these people loved him, and he loved all of them. This was what he was fighting for. He was fighting for love, the power that had saved him. The greatest power on earth, greater that any magic known.

He picked up the book the letter had come in and studied. Ron and Hermione came back in.

"I thought you were taking a break, Harry," said Ron, giving him a look.

"Yeah, Harry, you don't have to work yourself into exhaustion," said Hermione. Their hands were intertwined. Harry smiled.

"I was just reminded of what I was fighting for," he said.


End file.
